


Open Your Mouth, Violet...

by Plutomutt



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Physical Abuse, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutomutt/pseuds/Plutomutt
Summary: Count Olaf punishes Violet in a most vile and terrible manner.Just a gross, short one-shot cause it's 4am and I am horny for this very specific something.
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Open Your Mouth, Violet...

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know this isn't what any of my followers wanted lol but when y'all plead with me to update my old fics it makes all my motivation go out the window haha.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ you get what you get.

"Open your mouth Violet…"

"Oh no! I just won't"

SMACK  
The sound resounded through the vacuous room as Olaf's open palm connected swiftly with one of Violet's cheeks, already quite flushed with shame.

~ Aiyyh!  
Violet yelled and tried to turn her face away, only for it to be snatched between that same hand that had dealt her such pain.  
"I said open your fucking mouth, Baudelaire…"

Her name sounded like a curse from between his dry, cracked lips and it made her shutter.  
"Please, no…" she said weekly and felt Count Olaf's sharp, dirty nails dig into each side of her face as a response. Those long bony fingers pressed ever inward until Violet was forced to open her mouth wide, a gasp escaping as she was forced to comply.  
"Now that's a good girl" Count Olaf sneered as he bent down over her, consuming her small crouched frame wiith his tall, imposing shadow.

Violet was on her knees in the cold foyer, kneeling in front of the Count as his sat in his favorite chair. Beside her on the floor lay a rusty silver serving tray and strew about it, what had been a small fragile teacup, now shattered beyond repair.

"But you weren't such a good girl a moment ago now were you, Violet?" he said her name mockingly, teasing her as he tightly held her.

"You dropped one of my favorite coffee cups, shattered it to pieces like an imbecile. You know what happens when you mess up, don't you Violet! Something bad…"  
Violet is coughing now, choking out pleas of forgiveness and solemn oaths to never mess up again.  
Count Olaf rolls his eyes and drags her close, making her inch forward on her knees across the grimy hardwood floor.  
"Come now silly girl, take your medicine"

"No, nahho nah nao" Violet sobs out around his hands but it is of no avail.  
The Count leans forward and slowly purses his lips, a wicked smile playing at the edges.  
He sits motionless for a moment and then it starts to drip, a long thin rope of saliva slithering out from within.

Violet screams and her eyes clench with a fervent intensity, trying to block out what is being done to her.  
The thick, snotty spittle continues to usher forth from the man above her, the viscous thread flecked with bits of green mucous and unidentified spots of black and grey. Closer...closer it inches toward her open mouth, her tongue thrashing from side to side as of trying to escape.

Down, down, the gummy thread of saliva is coaxed until it reaches it's destination and begins to pool neatly on Violet's waiting tongue. She gags and coughs, inviting a more vice like grip from the evil man holding her.  
"Now now Violet. It's not that bad" Count Olaf chides.

There's a look of devilish glee in his eye as he pulls back suddenly and musters up a thick loogie from the back of his throat.  
"Cheers!" He says gleefully and immediately spits the ball of phlegm onto Violet's violated tongue, the tears stream down her face like hot drops of rain and she begins to shake ever so slight beneath him.

"Swallow it" he says curtly and urges her chin up with his hand.  
"Take me inside you Violet. I'm going to become a part of you again and again until you learn to behave. Maybe some of my acting talent will even rub off on you some day. Through this... imbibing of the spirit…"  
Violet whimpers but complies, trying not to vomit as she swallows Count Olaf's putrid essence down inside her, feels his energy forcefully emanate through her, marking her deepest parts with his unique chemistry.  
"There you go. Just like that" he coos mockingly.

Suddenly he looks bored, and with a brazen show of violence he throws Violet to the side, watches her land hard on her ribs on the cold wet floor, covered in coffee and broken shards of glass.

"Now be a good girl and go get me another cup of coffee"


End file.
